


Heaven Sent

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catholic Character, Church Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Human/Monster Romance, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Priest Kink, Reader-Insert, Religion, Seduction, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: Pairing: F!Reader x Catholic Priest (Human?)Warning:NSFW (Sex, lingerie, oral, religion)Word Count: 2850Note: For the anon who wanted a smutty fic about fucking a Priest...just maybe not fully human.





	1. Heaven Sent Part 1

You had been a good girl your whole life, done what was asked of you, obedient to a fault. Praised by your parents for being their little miracle. Their precious angel. It seemed only fitting that you, after all these years into your adulthood, should be as close to that as humanly possible in both body and soul.

But there was a slight problem with the narrative your parents assigned to you. A problem in the form of a handsome priest that came from overseas. Father Remy. Dark eyes, beautiful long lashes, and chestnut hair that was full and rich. A stark contrast to the former balding and stuttering priest who last stood behind the altar.

The differences didn’t end at his luxurious hair, or increased height, or trim build. Everything about him commanded attention, so much that your eyes were glued to him all during Mass. You couldn’t help but watch the way his mouth moved as he spoke, how it curved or how he smiled and frowned. His low accented words felt like silk caressing your skin and if by chance, his gaze met yours while he stood at the front of the congregation, your heart would pound loudly in your ears, causing your cheeks to flush and gaze to retreat.

Tall in stature and the embodiment of youth on his side, there was nothing that could stop you from fantasizing about this gift from God. You couldn’t help but ache for him. Your body craved his touch, his words on your ear. You wanted his mouth to curve into a smile with those wonderfully luscious lips. You desired nothing more than him.

These thoughts were hard for you at first. You pushed them down, locked it up tight while praying for God to release you from this feeling. But they didn’t go away. You started going to Mass and confession regularly, all in hopes that perhaps it was just a phase. Just some little crush. It would pass, you told yourself.

Your actions had their own consequences as he took notice of you, you appeared the most devout and loyal of the congregation. He praised you, but he also joked with you, revealing a more playful personality to only you. His earthly disposition just adding to his heavenly body, it just made you want him even more. Fantasies thought to be under tight lock and key were let loose and after much arguing with yourself, you devised a plan.

It was unlike you to practically storm into the lingerie store, but you did, more afraid of losing your nerve than getting spotted by someone you might know. You picked out very specific items. You were nervous as the clerk rang you up and ignored the strange looks they gave you as you rushed from the store to throw your new purchase into your car. Safely inside the vehicle, you sat trying to calm yourself down.

You sat opening and closing the bag, debating with yourself if you should give up now, return these things and just stop going to Mass. Stop seeing Father Remy. You could always go to a different church, it didn’t have to be that one. Several minutes of panic led to a firming of your resolve before you drove back home.

Everything was planned out in your mind, you knew the schedule of the church and based it off when you’d have as little people as possible if any. You bathed, taking extra care to lavish your skin with creams afterward before you put on your outfit. The lace bodysuit had spoken to you, heartthrob red to match your lipstick, snug to fit your curves and raise your breasts to new and exhilarating heights. Paired with black stockings, you couldn’t believe who it was staring back at you in the mirror.

A woman with your eyes, red pouty lips, and delicate lace clinging to your figure. A temptress. A succubus. A goddess. That’s what you saw staring back at you. A woman of power and seduction.

It was exciting to see a different side of yourself, just for a moment, the butterflies went away as you stole yourself from the mirror, put on the new black trenchcoat, tying it tightly around your waist. You put on your shoes and with the mask in hand traveled in the dark of the night to see just exactly you were made of.

You kept the mask in your pocket once you got to the church and kept to any shadows, just out of sight as a precaution. Silently, you wandered to the office, and as you reached for the door, you stopped inches from the knob. Every bell in your head gave a last chance warning to flee while you could, but instead, you pulled the ornate mask from your pocket, placing it on your face before tying the ribbons snugly on your head.

It was now or never.

Much to your disappointment, he was not there. A fresh cup of tea steamed happily next to an open Bible with a notebook of beautiful handwriting, with some parts highlighted in yellow. Curiosity got the better of you as you got closer and glanced down.

But I say to you that everyone who looks at a woman with lustful intent has already committed adultery with her in his heart. Matthew 5:28

You swallowed, feeling a wave of guilt suddenly rise up in you as you saw the entire book scribbled with similar scripture. You were going to tempt a man of God. What kind of a person did that make you? The very thought of your actions lit up your brain. This could ruin him if he was caught. He would lose his job, his career, his identity. Were you really ready to trade his entire life for one night?

These thoughts continued as you backed away from the desk, suddenly scared that God might smite you on the very spot for even jeopardizing Father Remy’s chastity but as you turned you had collided with a very solid object, almost falling down until a tight grip grasped your wrists, stopping your fall. You let out an audible gasp as those dark eyes, that you were so familiar with, stared down at you. Your ears were ringing now, the embarrassment suddenly becoming almost too much.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.” You managed with a shaky voice, ready to move away as quickly as you could.

As you tried to move, you found Father Remy’s grip tighten, keeping you in place as you glanced up at him in confusion. Your eyes only widened as you heard his sweet honey voice speak your name. There was something different than his usual voice, it seemed lower and almost like a purr.

“Don’t go.”

His grip didn’t loosen until you stared up at him with a look of confusion and awe. With your heart pounding in your chest, you couldn’t help but hold your breath once his hands let go of you. They trailed up your arms, slowing down as he reached for the mask and gently untied it, never taking those dark eyes off of you. And as the mask fell away, you felt suddenly exposed and vulnerable, but those thoughts didn’t last long as those wonderful hands lightly grazed the skin along your neck.

You couldn’t help but close your eyes, focusing on his touch as a small sigh of pleasure escaped your lips. This is what you had imagined all of those late nights you spent thinking of him, his hands caressing your skin, giving you small waves of pleasure from every little contact regardless of pressure. Now that it was happening, his fingers lazily dragging up across your jaw tilting your chin up, you could barely handle the rush.

He whispered your name as he leaned forward, hovering just close enough to your lips that you could feel his breath. Your eyes fluttered open as he stayed there, silently waiting for your permission as you both stood so close but too far away for your liking. With searching eyes, your hands reached out to touch him as you stood on your tiptoes.

Whatever thoughts you had of feeling guilty was gone, replaced by the heat and scent of this man as his mouth pressed against yours. It was gentle but earnest as those soft luscious lips explored the sultry curve of your own. His small groan and his kiss were enough to make your knees give out as you reached up to wrap your arms around his neck. His own hands responded in kind as they pulled you close, sliding down your body as one cupped the back of your own neck and the other resting on your bottom.

The kiss deepened as he angled his head, his mouth becoming greedier as it plundered yours. You could barely stand up as you suddenly felt drunk on him, the smell of a woodsy musk intoxicating your senses as he hoisted you up, breaking the kiss only for a moment as he carried you back to his desk. In one swift move, he pushed everything on it off, laying the flat of the table bare before his mouth found its way back to yours.

You tested the water as your hands pulled at the tie of the coat and let it fall away. That got Father Remy to stop as his hands found the lace suddenly. He pulled away, letting out a low groan as he reached up to bite into the flesh of his hand as if he were trying to contain himself. His reaction was enough to cause your stomach to flip with excitement as the heat between your legs increased. His gaze wandered over your flesh, not touching as he silently admired what sat before him.

“This—you wore this?” He let out a shaky chuckle before making the sign of the cross and speaking in his language before turning his attention back to you, “May I touch you?”

You nodded, maybe a little too eagerly, but he didn’t seem to mind as amusement danced behind the lust in his eyes. Father Remy moved back to you, his touch hesitant as if scared of getting burned from the heat of your skin. It started with his fingers, gentle, slow, and deliberate as he traveled from the base of your neck down your collarbone until it reached the strap on your shoulder.

Between his index and thumb, he toyed with the lace material, rubbing it and playing with it as his gaze fixated on the fabric. More likely he was fixated on what lay beneath it, the softness and delicate skin waiting for his touch. As if reading your mind, he moved the strap down, and then did the same on the other side to expose your breasts to him.

The cool air of Father Remy’s office and the excitement that coursed through your body caused your nipples to harden, but it was his fingers that caused them to completely pebble. The sensation of how gentle he was almost tickled as you arched up into his touch. You wanted more from him and decided you would get more as you took his hands and made him squeeze your perky globes.

An involuntary moan of pleasure found its way from your mouth as he continued to fondle you, lightly tugging at your soft flesh. His own moan mixed with yours as he leaned in, pressing hot searing kisses against your neck, his tongue flicking out to taste your skin before drawing it into his mouth.

Your moans only got louder as Father Remy’s hand continued to explore your body, finding the snaps of your body suit as his mouth continued lower. Once his mouth found your breast and his fingers rubbed between your legs, you could no longer stop yourself as you moved your hips up. Your hands found his soft luxurious hair, burying your fingers in his tresses and gripping tightly as you worked yourself on his fingers.

Father Remy released the snaps, each one making a pop noise as he freed your aching sex and exposing just how he made you feel. Gently, his fingers rubbed, easily sliding up your sensitive flesh, massaging your most intimate area with the utmost care. His hot breath tickled at your skin as he lowered himself onto his knees, face to face with your pussy.

He lowered his mouth to you causing you to hiss from the very new sensation, his tongue eagerly lapping up your juices as he growled his own approval. And while it felt like the most exquisite pleasure, you stopped him, wanting nothing more than to pleasure him as well.

“Wait. Wait.” You spoke causing him to back away immediately as his eyes looked up at you with confusion, “Strip and then get on the desk. I want to do something.”

You were surprised by your commanding tone and watched in mild fascination as he obediently did what you said. But the thought was gone as you watched him strip off everything, feeling the same way he did as you revealed your lace covered body to him for the first time. Appreciation and excitement.

Beneath his usual priesthood attire was a lean body, while maybe not maintained completely, you could see that he was in fine form. And while yes, that was pleasing, your eyes traveled to a girthy muscle that was standing up at attention between his legs. The man was blessed in more ways than one.

He got up onto his desk and lay down as you instructed before you followed after him, your bottom near his chest as you came face to face with Father Remy’s cock. The red-tipped member twitched as you drew near to it, resting your body as your bottom neared Father Remy’s face. Tentatively, you brushed your fingers against him, causing a low groan from Father Remy as his hands wandered over your bottom.

With no fear or hesitation, you gripped him as you had imagined doing so many times in your fantasies. You wanted to taste him and pleasure him with your mouth and hear those low heady moans freeing themselves from Father Remy’s lips. Now that you were face to face with his throbbing member, you could see just how precum pearled at the tip before swiping your tongue across the head.

Another groan, encouraging you onward as you tasted the salt on your lips and the scent of Father Remy filling your nose. It was erotically pleasing in every way shape and form, and even better than you imagined.

You continued to swirl your tongue around the head, flicking your tongue on the underside as you elicited a strong reaction from Father Remy, “Oh my—God help me, your tongue-”

With another flick, you smirked inwardly, pleased that you could make him feel good. It spurred you forward as you began pumping his cock up and down, only stopping to take him inside your warm and inviting mouth. You did your best, finding Father Remy to be a bit too large for you, but you didn’t want that to stop you as you began bobbing your head up and down.

Your hands joined your rhythm, matching your mouths movements in perfect synchronization, only stopping briefly to cup his balls and to swirl your tongue around the head of his cock. His groans grew louder and his hips began to rise and fall with a small whimper echoing in the office.

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to-”

“Good, I want you to.” You cut him off after removing his hard member with a popping sound before returning to continue what you started.

Haste and eagerness caused you to moan around him, in hopes that it added something more and would send him over the edge. Father Remy groaned as he thrust his hips faster taking you by surprise as the tip hit the back of your throat. You took him with ease and continued to hum against his cock, bobbing your head up and down faster.

Your name came first, followed by whimpering words, “I’m going to cum. Just a little—bit—more.”

Father Remy’s grunt and moan were loud as his hips arched fully and spurts of hot liquid seed poured down your throat. You swallowed, keeping yourself still as you felt his hard member finish pulsing and no longer spill cum inside of you. With a satisfactory sense of accomplishment, you removed your mouth and sat upright as you wiped whatever spit or cum might have been left over from your face.

Glancing back over your shoulder you could see Father Remy draping an arm over his eyes as he panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. You smiled, feeling both powerful and desirable at once. A strange feeling, but it didn’t feel bad. Perhaps this was how you were meant to feel, free from the angelic facade your parents had put upon you. A virginal veil of holiness didn’t seem like it suited you any longer.


	2. Heaven Sent Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: F!Reader x Catholic Priest (Human?)  
> Warning: SFW (Mentions of sexual regret, shame, embarrassment, binge-watching, angst)  
> Word Count: 3286  
> Notes: To the anon who wanted human on human fluff, I’m sorry. What a twist!  
> Thanks, @aelia-likes-monsters for taking a gander over everything and my friend for helping me with editing.

It had been a week since your little tryst with Father Remy in his office. A very long week where you couldn’t help but mull over every little detail with perfect recollection in your mind, drawing your attention away from any and all tasks at hand. What should have been a wonderful memory of your first sexual experience had been tainted by what happened immediately afterward.

There was a grunt, followed by a drawn-out groan of pleasure as Father Remy climaxed. You couldn’t help but feel powerful and satisfied with what you had accomplished. You had driven this holy man to his knees and had given him great pleasure. It felt riveting. You felt a high that you had never felt before and you wanted nothing more than to keep it going.

You glanced back at him, seeing Father Remy’s arm draped across his face as he panted, slowly beginning to catch his breath. A wicked grin played at your lips as you lifted yourself up, changing positions so that you could press yourself against the full length of his body.

“That was fun. Are you ready to go again?” You purred, peppering kisses against his flesh.

His body seemed to stiffen as he lurched upward, nearly knocking you off of the desk. Luckily for you, Father Remy was quick to keep you close, only to push you away, “I’m sorry.”

Your confusion would be apparent to anyone as you raised an eyebrow at him, “For what?”

“You have to leave.”

“What?”

You felt shocked as you watched Father Remy quickly jump from the desk, scrambling to find his clothes as he continued to apologize over and over. He was mortified. You could see it all over his face.

While you watched him, you were frozen to the spot. The delight and satisfaction had been replaced with cold shame and guilt as your ears began to ring and nausea crept into your stomach. You didn’t understand at all. It wasn’t until he was fully dressed that you started to realize what was happening.

“You need to leave. Now.” You finally heard him as the ringing disappeared, “I’m sorry, but you need to go.”

There was that apology again. You frowned and felt yourself hurry to grab your things, stuffing them into the pockets of your coat before putting it back on. You didn’t want to stop him. Why would you? This man was kicking you out for some unknown reason and the last thing you wanted was to add humiliation for being caught on top of it.

You clutched at your coat, tightly keeping it as close to you as possible as Father Remy escorted you from his office. At first, he closed the door behind him but appeared once more as he suddenly decided he would escort you from the church itself. He kept saying he was sorry as he gently took you by the arm, careful not to hurt you as he led you out.

It was an understatement to say that you were confused as you stood outside the church as Father Remy slammed the entrance closed behind you. You were shocked and disgusted with yourself as you quickly rushed down the steps of the church, nearly tripping in the process. Once you got to your car, it took all your willpower to save your tears for home and you nearly didn’t make it, almost pulling over on the side of the road, ready to slam your hands against the wheel in anger and frustration.

It was natural that you had been fixating on it all week and when Sunday came, you decided not to go to Mass. Another week passed and then another and still, you stayed at home unwilling to go to church. Your shame stopped you from attending, as well as your anger. You knew if you went to church you might do something you would regret, something you already felt about what happened between you and Father Remy.

When another weekend had crept up, you spent Saturday night at home, binge-watching a show on Netflix while eating a pint of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. You were so engrossed that you almost managed to ignore the knocking until you heard it once more. With ice cream in hand, you walked for the door, opening it up only to slam it back closed.

Father Remy was here.

Alone and not in his usual attire.

A swirl of questions flooded your mind as you heard him speak your name, “Please, I want to talk with you. I owe you an explanation.”

Your chest ached and your breath hitched. The fresh stinging sensation rose up in your throat as your emotions stirred deep within you. Before you truly thought about it, your hand was already turning the knob.

Opening the door just a crack, you peered at him with your brow furrowed and your teeth clenched, “What kind of explanation could you possibly have?”

It came out more venomous than you intended. A low growling hiss that surprised even you as you slowly widened your view of him.

“I have one, but I admit that nothing is a good excuse for what I did to you.”

You wanted to believe the sincerity in his words but you remained undecided. A part of you wanted the pleasure of slamming the door back in his face, allowing you to go back to your couch and your ice cream to continue binge-watching your show. However, the other part of you still felt a desire to hear him out, but only because you still felt something for him despite what he had done.

“Fine. I’m giving you ten minutes.” You moved aside, opening the entryway fully for him.

He stepped through the entrance; a small grateful smile flickered at the corners of his mouth, but quickly returned to a firm line. His eyes glanced around, no doubt taking in your humble home before his gaze fell to you as you closed the door behind you.

“You have a lovely home.”

“Don’t small talk. I let you into my home for an explanation.” You replied coolly.

“Yes, indeed you did.” He paused turning his body to face you, “I have a confession to make.”

You snorted, “I’m not a priest, Father Remy.”

He held up his hand to stop you from making another snide comment, “I know and honestly, neither am I.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m more than a priest—actually I’m not even human.”

Your ears started ringing as you stared up at him and his handsome face. You blinked and almost swore as you realized you were home alone with a crazy person.

“That’s a really funny joke.” You faked a laugh but stopped as his brow furrowed.

“I know that sounds crazy. I guess I should show you instead.”

You weren’t sure what you expected as you pressed your back up against the wall. If he was going to start doing anything weird or behave stranger than he already was, you were going to exit quickly and start screaming for the cops. But you stopped as a set of white wings appeared from behind Father Remy.

His body didn’t stop contorting as four more sets sprung forth and he became blindingly bright, so much that you had to look away. You covered your eyes, squinting to look between your fingers as you watched in both horror and mild fascination at Father Remy’s transformation. Only when the light had diminished did your hand fall away as you stared at the monstrosity that hovered in your living room.

The eldritch creature was made up of a mass of flaming eyes, each of them changing sizes and all fixating on you. They were embedded into seemingly nothing, a translucent void with a total of eight wings stretching out the entirety of the room, only moving to shield itself, with the exception of one eye. The biggest and most centered one peered from behind pristine white feathers, its pupil dilating substantially as you stared with your mouth suddenly parting from shock as the Ben and Jerry’s slipped from your hand.

“You—you’re an—”

You stutter and stumble to find the word despite knowing exactly what Father Remy is. How could you not? You had read about what these divine creatures looked like and could never understand how they actually looked. They were written differently in the Bible, but it was always a vague perception.

“Yes, I am an angel.”

His voice was no longer similar to the Father Remy that you knew. Instead, his voice was a strange mixture of two voices intertwined. Both voices were androgynous, neither male nor female, but one was high and the other was low, while simultaneously they boomed and crackled together. Your mind couldn’t grasp just how strange the creature was or how uncanny the situation had become, that you suddenly felt a strange pressure on your temples.

“I don’t know what to say.”

You felt uncomfortable as you stared at it, but nothing could replace the overwhelming fear that rose in your throat. There was an angel in your living room. An actual angel. Nothing pretty or stunning like the paintings. It was a horror and you felt scared, unable to tear your gaze away from it.

“Not many do. I would tell you to not be afraid, but we have a tendency of looking horrific to you humans. I often prefer to approach humans in my other form. It makes them less frightened, and my true shape can also make people sick, hence the reason for not showing myself this way very often.”

You understood the feeling all too well. Your stomach felt nauseous and whenever you glanced at him your eyes hurt despite the large wings covering the majority of it. Angels were normally depicted as these beautiful, soft, and delicate looking creatures in art, but what was hovering in your living room was what you considered nightmare-fuel.

“If it makes you feel better, I can change back.”

A nervous laugh escaped your lips, “I think I’ve gone mentally insane. Is this the punishment of sex before marriage that my mother warned me about? Was she actually right?”

“No. No. This isn’t punishment.” Father Remy’s voice boomed with concern.

You screwed your eyes shut as his words seemed to squeeze your brain, “Oof, please don’t talk so loud. I feel like you’re about to make my head explode.”

Wordlessly, the thrum of his very being dissipated. No longer was your living room filled with light and instead it had gone back to normal. You could tell the difference immediately, your breathing becoming normal once more as you opened your eyes to see Father Remy as you once knew him, standing silently.

He was quick to step forward, picking up your fallen pint of ice cream and to help you get to your couch as your knees wobbled. You couldn’t help but rub at your temples after he had eased you down and sat on the chair across from you, patiently waiting for you to say something.

“You’re an angel,” you sighed, finally glancing over at him.

He nodded, his eyes downcast and his body somewhat hunched over as he leaned on his knees, “I am, yes. This is why I wanted to come and explain things to you. You deserve an explanation—you deserve so much more than just that actually.”

“Well, here I am.”

“So you are.” He let out a resigned sigh, clasping his hands tightly before looking back up and meeting your gaze before beginning, “I’ve been on this earthly plane for some time now. I’ve been assigned various jobs over the years, usually one of guidance. Sometimes protection. More often, I’m an observer of the church. I’m not supposed to interfere with the inner workings of it, even though I wish I could, but I am supposed to report on them or look after a particular congregation.”

“Why?”

“I admit that I’m not at liberty to discuss God’s plans. Think of it as classified and you don’t have a particular clearance to know the information. But I assure you it’s nothing bad or out of the ordinary.”

“I see.” You frowned with disappointment.

“I’m supposed to be observing your church. But I slipped up. I got more involved than I should have.”

Your understanding was brief as he fiddled with his hands, but it only gave way to confusion as questions sprung up, “Is it because you got involved with me?”

“Yes.”

“How is that even possible? I mean—I’m a mortal creature. I’m soft and squishy. I can’t even look at your real form without feeling queasy or feel like my head is going to pop off my body. Yet, you got involved with me? Shouldn’t I be disgusting or pitiful or—I don’t know, something nasty to you?”

It hurt to think of yourself as so small, especially when your fragile confidence had already been shaken by your previous encounter with Father Remy. But your words didn’t sting just you, it stung him as well, his brows knitting together as he leaned back frowning.

“I don’t see any human as disgusting or pitiful. Most certainly not you of all people.”

You opened your mouth but quickly shut it as you heard the sincerity in his voice. He meant it.

“Then why?”

“It was my first time.” He said sheepishly, his face flushing and his hands fidgeting more with each other.

You opened your mouth, but shut it instantly as you tried to process his words, “Come again?”

“I-uh, well, it was my-um, my first time.” The blush on his face continued to spread to the tips of his ears, turning them bright red, “I was really embarrassed that I came so quickly and I definitely overreacted. I didn’t know what to do. I’ve seen many people have sex over the years, not intentionally. But when you are invisible to the human eye and you wander around, you sometimes see things you’re not supposed to be seeing. You’d think that I would have been able to understand what I should have done.”

He stopped before spilling the rest out in a rush, his nerves causing him to string his words together into one, “But then I just panicked. I felt guilty and ashamed, so I made you leave like a complete idiot. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

He was panicking and babbling, the pace of his words quickened until you couldn’t understand him anymore as he continued to talk. The realization struck you that he was nervous. A stark contrast from the man who had once joked with you ease had now turned into a hot mess and was no longer human. This was an angel. And he was beyond flustered.

You startled him as laughter bubbled from your throat, causing him to stop immediately and his face to redden only more. It took all of your willpower to stop yourself as you inhaled deep breaths and quickly wiped away any tears that formed.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. You do realize that this entire situation is beyond bizarre, right? I mean, I’m a mortal and you’re an angel and you’re sitting here in my home telling me that you sent me away because you were embarrassed that you came too quickly? Here I was thinking you might have felt guilty that you slept with me or that perhaps an angel sleeping with a human was wrong. Isn’t it wrong?”

“It’s not wrong and it happens all the time in my profession. No one ever told us we couldn’t have sexual relations with mortals and it’s a good way to blow off steam.” He huffed, crossing his arms as his brows knit together, “I just never really connected with a human—until I met you that is.”

The amusement had died completely as your heart began to hammer wildly in your chest, “I’m your first connection and your first sexual partner?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

“And you sent me away because you were embarrassed that you—” You paused feeling relieved, “How very human of you to be worried or concerned. You’ll have to forgive me, but you’re an angel, shouldn’t you be-”

“What?”

“I don’t know. Not concerned about that kind of thing?”

Father Remy’s frown deepened, “I care that I was a poor lover to you and I was beyond worried that I hurt you by throwing you out of the church just because I was embarrassed. Angels and humans aren’t so different from each other—we’re just more powerful because we’re supposed to be protecting and guiding you. I seem to be doing a poor job lately at that. I haven’t been able to think clearly since that night. You stopped showing up at the church and I got scared that I ruined everything.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I was scared.” He paused, his frown disappearing as he met your gaze, “I’m sorry. I’m kind of an idiot. I will understand if you never want to see me again but don’t stop coming to the church. You shouldn’t stop worshipping God just because I messed up. I’ve asked for a transfer so that someone can watch over it instead of me.”

You reached out for his hand, having already forgiven him in your heart as he had been babbling in a flustered mess earlier, “I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay.”

His expression changed to surprise as you stroked his hand, gently rubbing his warm skin, “Does that mean you forgive me?”

“Yes. I forgive you, Father Remy.”

“Please, it’s just Amitiel to you.”

“That’s a beautiful name.” You smiled, watching Amitiel’s own smile play at the corners of his mouth.

“It’s not as beautiful as yours is.”

You chuckled, flattered by the compliment and at how fascinating this angel was, “So then, Amitiel, where do we go from here?”

“I want to stay for as long as I can if that’s okay with you?”

“I don’t mind. Although, your angel form is going to take some time getting used to.”

Amitiel nodded, “I know. We can start off slow if you wish. I know that the first time seeing us as our true selves is the hardest and definitely the most horrifying.”

“It was strange, but I think the more I’m exposed to it the quicker you can be yourself around me.”

“I would love that.” He paused, stretching out his other hand to cup your face, “I really care about you. I just didn’t know how to do this, so I can’t guarantee that I’m not going to make mistakes.”

“It’s new to me too. But I think that with some time and effort, we can see where this road leads us.”

There was a nod as he leaned forward slightly, his eyes intense and determined as his finger trailed to your mouth to play with your lip, “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Amitiel leaned forward the rest of the way, his mouth hovering above yours for a moment so you could feel the warmth of his breath. It made you ache and your breath hitch as he rubbed his lips against yours until finally, he pressed a soft kiss to you. He was gentle as he cupped your face, keeping you close to him as he took his time to indulge in your lips.

It was the start of something otherworldly and you couldn’t help but fall deeper into this strange creature. You didn’t know where the journey with Amitiel would go, but you didn’t mind traveling it with him. It would be a divine adventure all its own.


End file.
